


It's called having a weird brother complex

by Coconut7up



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Author is slow, Bambam appears like for a minute, Changkyun and Hyungwon are the only sane one tbh, Hoseok is the victim here, Hyungkyun too, I Don't Even Know, I fulfilled an already fulfilled request, I just didn't write smut, Implied Sexual Content, It's all about exaggerating and taking extra to a new level, KIHYUN IS IN DENIAL, Lee Jooheon and Son Hyunwoo are siblings, Lee Jooheon is a complex human author can't write but absolutely love to write, Let's not talk about Minhyuk., M/M, Mentioned Choi Youngjae, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minhyuk..., Showki is Implied, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's humor, Warning: Overprotective Hyunwoo is a rash Hyunwoo, and a stupid Hyunwoo, and it took me 4 months, but plays a great role so yeah, like heavily, or five i don't remember, sexy times aren't sexy omg I think they are cute, tag yourself I'm Minhyuk, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut7up/pseuds/Coconut7up
Summary: « I’m pretty sure Hyunwoo hyung has a weird brother complex. »





	It's called having a weird brother complex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~! 
> 
> Ah... I have to say! this is a lot of work here! This is my take on a prompt from the MX FIC Request forum, Moderated by Author ReeleeV and Author Druekee! You should visit it to either drop a request, ask a question, fulfill a request (Unfulfilled or not!), or just leave a kind message! They work really hard to make all of this possible
> 
> Here is their tumblr if you want to visit! : www.mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com
> 
> The prompt for this story was requested by an anon on the MX request tumblr: Overprotective Brother Hyunwoo, tries to guard his little brother Jooheon against Wonho.
> 
> I swear Anon, I did as best as I could, and I really hope you'll like it! I'm sorry if this is not what you wanted. Also, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, writing is a way for me to improve my english, I hope I'll make you proud.
> 
> This is all about exaggerating and taking extra to a whole new level tbh!
> 
> I hope you'll like it anyways~

 

 

 

 

_« I’m pretty sure Hyunwoo hyung has a weird brother complex. »_

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

It was a normal day at the Son residence—well not really at their residence but oh well—. And by Son residence, Hyunwoo meant his and his brother’s crappy apartment they paid way too much for every damn month. Son Hyunwoo and Son-Lee Jooheon—his brother from another father—were both in the same college and had decided to rant a small apartment together. It was near their university and just the perfect size for the both of them. They had two personal rat sized bedrooms—just enough place for a bed, a desk and a wardrobe—, a small bathroom and a kitchen merged with a living room.

 

Jooheon was a second year in music composition, working hard and pulling all-nighters—Hyunwoo wasn’t accepting his lifestyle.—, always trying to learn more about music and the best way to create it. He kept a notebook where he writes everything that comes to his mind. Sometimes he would shyly show it to his brother, and Hyunwoo would always take his time reading the lyrics, softly reciting them before smiling widely and praise his work.

 

Jooheon was Hyunwoo’s pride and he was never ashamed to admit it. But lately, there was a problem with the younger. He spaced out more often, and smile to himself a lot too. Hyunwoo often caught him sighing out loud—not the tired ones, the i-think-im-in-love ones— or just staring in the distance with a dumb smile on his face. And more importantly, he clearly remember the younger’s lingering gaze on one of their mutual friends, Shin Hoseok. And after days and night noticing the younger’s embarrassed and unusually clumsy attitude whenever Hoseok was present, he deduces that the younger’s had fallen in love with the other.

 

It wasn’t a good thing.

 

Now, Hyunwoo’s circle of very close friends was small, composed by seven young man, including himself: Hoseok, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, Changkyun and himself, and within it, Hoseok was his closest friend, his best friend, and Hyunwoo loved him a lot. He had known him for the longest time, they were inseparable. However, Hyunwoo couldn’t approve him for his younger brother. He just couldn’t. You see, Shin Hoseok was known around the university—maybe even the city—for his charming smile, hot body, and flirty demeanor. He was a party animal, always living the good life, going to clubs, drinking, seducing men and women, sleeping around…He was even nominated best one-night stand in 2016. Hoseok wasn’t a bad guy, not at all, he had his qualities and his flaws. He was caring and kind, the perfect shoulder to cry on. He wasn’t a bad guy, far from it, but he wasn’t the good guy for Jooheon, and Hyunwoo had to make sure their relationship never happen, which is why, he was currently walking to his apartment, Kihyun and Minhyuk beside him.

 

 

« Now, please tell me what to do so they can never be together. »

 

« Hyung…don’t you think you’re exaggerating a bit? »

 

« Kihyunnie is right hyung. I’m sure Heonnie and Hoseok-hyung would make a great couple. And Hoseok-hyung would take great care of him and you know it! In more way than one! I heard his fingers could do _wonders_! Have a little faith in them. »

 

Minhyuk had a smug smirk on his face, one Hyunwoo would gladly wipe of his face. With his fist. Kihyun, on his other side was looking at him with a perplexed expression, a small smile on his face. Hyunwoo would also gladly wipe it off his face, more gently this time, with his mouth. The dark-haired male had contacted them to advise him and help him but here they were, mocking him and not helping at all.

 

Kihyun placed a hand on his arm, patting it softly, smiling at him, his eyes bigger than usual. « I can’t believe I’m about to say what I’m about to say, but Minhyuk is right you know. And if their relationship comes to a end, then it would have been a great experience for Jooheonnie. He’s a big boy you know, he can handle an heartbreak. »

 

« AN HEARTBREAK!!! »

 

Kihyun winced and Minhyuk jumped. « JESUS, HYUNG WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING??!! », the platinum blond yelled, his hand placed where his heart is supposed to be. Kihyun simply shook his head, sighing.

 

« Kihyun I can’t let my little brother suffer from an Heartbreak! He would be devastated! »

 

The brown-haired boy looked at the other in amusement. Hyunwoo wasn’t a big talker, but whenever the topic switched to Jooheon, he would be the one to begin and end the talk, filling the silence and ranting about how cute Jooheonnie was, how talented he was and, of course, how he was the golden brother everyone should have but couldn’t, much to the younger cute embarrassment—« hyung please stop… »—.

 

They were climbing up the stairs, still vividly—Minhyuk and Hyunwoo—arguing about Hoseok and Jooheon. Finally, they were in front of the door, the 46 in white plastic staring back at them. Hyunwoo was fiddling with the key while Minhyuk was still ranting about how those two would be a great couple.

 

« You know what? I’m pretty sure Hyunwoo-hyung has a weird brother complex! »

 

The door opened at the same time as Hyunwoo answered, « I do not have a-», and was interrupted harshly by a loud strangled scream.

 

 

« HOSEOOOOK~!!! »

 

 

They all froze, their heart beating so fast it hurt. They couldn’t believe what they just heard. No it definitely wasn’t Jooheon’s voice screaming their mutual friend’s name. Of course not. It wasn’t him moaning loudly, it wasn’t his bed creaking, and even less Hoseok screaming with him. Absolutely…Definitely…

 

 

« HOSEOOOOKAAAAAH~!!! »

 

 

…him having sex in his bedroom with fucking Shin Hoseok. The two reacted quickly, forcibly dragging Hyunwoo out of the doorstep, closing—softly to not alert the lovers (?)—the door, locking it and going all the way down—this time with the elevator—to the first floor. Their oldest friend wasn’t reacting, his face was still contorted in a grimace of shock, his eyes not even blinking, his mouth parted a little. Minhyuk and Kihyun glanced at each other, silently praying for Hoseok when Hyunwoo would finally snap out of his daze.

 

 

_Lord have mercy on Hoseok._

 

 

 

_._

 

 

 

 

**Min created a chatroom**

 

**Min renamed the chatroom: Hyunwoo will fucking kill Hosuck**

 

**Min added: Kiki, Frog, Kukk**

  
****

 

Min: OMG GUUUYYYYYYSSS

 

Min: HYUNWOO HYUNG WILL FUCKING KILL HOSEOK HYUNG

 

Min: WE HAD TO FUCKING RESTRAIN HIM

 

Frog:????

 

Kukk: what happened?

 

Min: KI IS IN THE BEDROOM TRYING TO CALM HYUNG BUT HYAYAAAAA

 

Min: SOMEONE GETTING THEIR ASS BEATEN

 

Min: HANDED TO THEM YOU HEAR ME

 

Min: HOSEOK-HYUNG WILL BE WIPED OUT FROM EXISTENCE MY DUDES

 

Frog: again

 

Frog: ??????

 

Min: SO WE WERE GOING TO THE SON RESIDENCE

 

Kukk: « the son residence »

 

MIn: AND YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE JOOBABY AND HOESUCKS BECAME RITE

 

Frog: I mean…

 

Min: AND U KNO BOUT HYUNGS BROTHER COMPLEX

 

Kukk: yeah definitely

 

Min: WELL HE WANTED ADVICES SO HE COULD KEEP THOSE TWO FAR AWAY FROM EACH OTHERS BUT BAAAM SHIT HIT THE FAN FAM

 

Kukk: get straight to the point hyung

 

Min: TRUST ME KUKK THERE’S NOTHING STRAIGHT ABOUT IT

 

Frog: ????

 

Frog: Oh

 

Frog: OH NO DONT TELL ME

 

Kukk: What???

 

Kukk: what happened

 

Min: WE HEARD EVERYTHING GUYS

 

Min: THEY DID THE DIDDLY DOOWOOOP

 

Min: THE BOOM SHAKALAKA WOOOO

 

Min: THE NAE PITTAM NUMUL

 

Min THE SHAWTY IMMA PARTY TILL THE SUN DOWN

 

Min: THEY DID THE SEXY

 

Min: THEY DID THE DIRTY

 

Min: WE HEARD IT

 

Min: « HOSEOOOOOOKAAAAAAAH~ »

 

Min: THAT’S WHAT HAPPENED!!!!

 

Kukk: i call bull

 

Frog: fake news

 

Min: I SWEAR ISSA DA TRUTH

 

Min: PROMISE

 

Kiki: he’s right

 

Kiki: prepare for the showdown™

 

Min: god please

 

Kukk: we’re coming. I have to se this

 

Kukk: hyung lets go

 

Frog: no

 

Kukk: im in front of ur door already, u better open. Or else

 

Frog: cumming

 

Frog: coming*

 

Min: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Frog: fuck off hyuk

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

« Oh my god! They totally did it. With y’all listening to them doing the dirty. I can’t believe this! »

 

« Yeah! Never heard of the concept of Privacy? Y’all are plain rude. »

 

Hyungwon and Changkyun were sitting on Kihyun’s couch, the younger head on the other’s lap. They were listening to their three older friends adventure with attention. Changkyun was trying his best not to laugh ou loud at his friends’ misery, Hyungwon had given up on restraining his laugh and was currently wheezing. 

 

Hyunwoo cleared his throat, attracting everyone’s attention on him. He was standing in the middle of Kihyun’s small living room, a paper with notes in his hand. His expression was dead serious sobering up the atmosphere. « Changkyun-ah. Please read this loudly. », He said passing the paper to his youngest friend. Said friend was staring at him with the most unsettled expression he ever mustered as Hyunwoo nodded solemnly. 

 

« What is it? »

 

« Just read it. »

 

Changkyun sighed and straightened his position. His oldest friend was being unnecessarily dramatic and mysterious which was beyond ridiculous. Still staring at him with a mild disgusted—and embarrassed by such behavior—the brunet snatched the paper from the waiting hand and cleared his throat signalling that yes he would read the damn paper and that yes he was ready to do so.

 

« Plan A…If he breathes he a… Hyunwoo-hyung are you serious? »

 

« Do I look like I’m not? »

 

« No. Forgive me. Anyway, Plan A…If he breathes he a thot. Seriously who came up with this title! »

 

Minhyuk raised his hand, highly amused by the situation. « I’m Guilty. But you have to say it’s a catchy name. And It goes well with the situation if you see what I mean. ». 

 

Changkyun looked at Minhyuk in disgust. « You do know Hoseok-hyung is also your friend right? »

 

« Our friendship was broken after I heard him having sex with my brother. Now please continue. », Hyunwoo shipped in sounding mildly irritated. Understandable.

 

The brunet sighed once again, accepting his faith as the reader of this ridiculous plan. He desperately wanted to burn the paper and knock some senses in Hyunwoo’s head. « Step one, subtly tell Jooheon that I know about his relationship with Hoseok. Subtly? When were you ever subtle hyung? »

 

Hyungwon took the paper from the younger’s hands as Hyuwoo answered with a « I can be subtle! »

 

« Oh! Let me read this. Step two, badmouth Hoseok whenever I can…Hyung come on! They were friends before being together. Jooheon knows Hoseok’s bad habits! Are they even a thing to begin with? », The tall male couldn’t take this stupid situation anymore and gave Changkyun back the note in his hand. « This is ridiculous…I can never take Hyunwoo seriously anymore. »

 

Kihyun who was beside the angered Hyunwoo shook his head, silently agreeing with Hyungwon, something he would have strongly denied if asked. « Come on Kyunnie, let’s get this over with. »

 

« Step three, the sex tape… Oh my god hyung you wouldn’t! He’s your bestfriend! »

 

« Just watch. »

 

 

_Lord…please…have mercy on Hoseok._

 

 

 

_._

 

 

 

_Plan A: If he breathes, he a thot._

 

_Overall Status: On the way to fucking fulfill step one_

 

_Step one: subtly tell Jooheon that I know about his relationship with Hoseok_

 

_Status: Not done yet._

 

.

 

 

Hyunwoo was in front of his younger brother’s door, staring blankly at it wondering if he should really go through with his little scheme. Two days had already passed after the event, and he finally found the courage to apply his beautiful and really wise plan. Now the step one was pretty simple as it was simply stating facts, but Hyunwoo didn’t want to disturb Jooheon in his hard work. However, he couldn’t do anything else than open the door and spill everything to the younger. He wasn’t sure when he would see the younger again. When he came home two days ago, Jooheon was already asleep and the day after he spent the whole day in the music studio of the university. Today was one of the rare days Jooheon was home and Hyunwoo had to talk to him. Ready or Not.

 

And, that’s why the older went ahead and snapped the door open, stating in a monotone voice but loud enough for the other to hear, « I heard you and Hoseok having sex. », successfully startling the younger who only screeched in return.

 

Placing a delicate hand on his heart, which was beating insanely fast, Jooheon took a deep breath forcing out a sentence. « Hyung what the heck! You startled the shit out of me! You should know better… ». 

 

« Sorry… », the elder said, moving beside the younger male. He placed a hand on the blond hair, gently messing with his hair. Jooheon looked at him, pouting. Suddenly, a light of realisation passed through his eyes, his cheeks warming up, his tongue wetting his dry lips and his eyes darting everywhere. The epitome of nervousness.

 

« Hyung…when you entered the room…You said something right? »

 

« Ah yes! I said, I heard you and Hoseok having sex two days ago. ». Subtlety at its finest.

 

« Whaaaaat?! You what?! »

 

« I heard yo- »

 

« I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID OH MY GOD PLEASE STOP! »

 

Hyunwoo stopped talking and stared at his brother. He had suddenly stood up, his face warmer than ever. His mouth was open, eyes wide and a hand desperately trying to cover his burning face. 

 

« Don’t you-…How did you hear us anyway?! »

 

« No need to yell…I was coming home with Kihyun and Minhyuk whe- »

 

« WITH KIHYUN AND MINHYUK?! », the blond yelled, letting himself fall on his mattress. « Kill me now… »

 

« Yeah, with them. So I was coming home and when I opened the door we heard you scream Hoseok name. And moaning too. It was really unpleasant, but well… Jooheon-ah, what I want to say is that, I know about your relation with Hoseok. And I don’t approve it one bit.»

 

Jooheon let out a long suffering sigh. He glanced at Hyunwoo, seeing only disappointment in his eyes. Ouch. Hyunwoo never looked at him that way.

 

« Hyung…I knew you wouldn’t approve it, which is why I didn’t tell you anything. I…You have to understand that I’m a big boy, and Hoseok is also a big boy—In more way than one—, and we know how to handle a romantic and sexually active relation. »

 

Hyunwoo pushed his hair back. Of course he knew his brother was a mature young man. A legal adult who knew what he was doing. But he was his younger brother for god sakes, and also Hyunwoo knew Hoseok way too much. There’s no way he would let his innocent—not so innocent anymore—, naive, kind, soft and gentle little brother in the hand of a man with a reputation like Hoseok. Never. And that’s how step two was activated.

 

.

 

_Plan A: If he breathes, he a thot._

 

_Overall Status: Step one fucking fulfilled with success. Step two one the way_

 

_Step two: Badmouth Hoseok whenever I can (PS: ask Minhyuk for the tea™;p) (PSS: Minhyuk why did you write on my paper?)_

 

_Status: Doing it in 24 hours._

 

.

 

**To: Don’t answer if it’s not an emergency**

 

Give me what I need.

 

 

**To: has a brother complex**

 

what is it lovely hyung ^^*

 

 

**To: Don’t answer if it’s not an emergency**

 

stop playing lee you know exactly what i want.

 

 

**To: has a brother complex**

 

hahaa! but thats not how it works hyung ^^*

 

im waiting.

 

better be quick if u want recipes about hoseok

 

whom u have known for so long 

 

how do u not own a copy of the masterpiece???

 

real art

 

the sextape™

 

 

**To: Don’t answer if it’s not an emergency**

 

does it look like i have ur time lee? 

 

cuz i fucking dont

 

so give it to me now.

 

Or die.

 

 

**To: has a brother complex**

 

hehe 

 

that was a nervous laugh 

 

here ur order

 

<has sent a video>

 

 

**To: Don’t answer if it’s not an emergency**

 

fucking finally.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

The sextape was supposed to be the third step of his plan, but if he could fuse step two and three together it could buy him time, and the faster Jooheon and Hoseok broke up, the better. 

 

« Jooheonnie, come here, I ordered take out. »

 

The blond came out of the bathroom, phone in hand, his hair damp and a small smile on his face, his dimples popping. « I’m here! », he said, a giggle while looking down at his phone, he was glowing—obviously he was chatting with Hoseok—. Hyunwoo began to feel bad, should he really backstab his best friend and his little brother when the latter seemed so happy with his relation? Maybe he shouldn’t. Yah, maybe he should think about it a little more. Yeah, definitely.

 

« …Woo…Hyung?…Hyunwoo-hyung? Are you listening? »

 

Hyunwoo snapped out of his revery and stared at the shorter male. « What did you say Heonnie? »

 

« I said what did you order. Also, what are you doing? Standing in the middle of the living room and all? Come on, move »

 

The dark-haired male, set the chinese take out on the small table before squeezing Jooheon in an headlock, making the younger squeal and struggle against his hold. « Yah! Don’t tell me to move you punk! », Hyunwoo laughed, ruffling the younger’s damp blond hair. « You should dry your hair or else you’ll catch a cold. », he said finally letting the other go.

 

« Stop worrying about my well being hyung. I’ll be fine. Remember what I said about being a big boy? »

 

« Yeah yeah. »

 

A comfortable settled in the room, the two brothers were enjoying their food peacefully, at least for Jooheon, because Hyunwoo was everything but peaceful right now. He had a poker face on so his younger brother couldn’t see that he was bothered by something. Something being Jooheon’s ongoing relationship with Hoseok, a matter which never left his mind. He was still having his little inner battle, should he continue with his plan like planned or not? Ah…really, this whole situation was really irritating. 

 

« Hyung? Are you still mad because I never told you about Hoseok-hyung and I? »

 

Hyunwoo was taken aback by Jooheon’s question. The blond had an inquisitive look on his face, and he was patiently waiting for an answer, nipping at his bottom lips gently. Hyunwoo didn’t know how to answer, of course he was unhappy, not only because he had to discover about his brother’s relation with the older the way he did, but also because of who his brother was dating. The dark-haired male suddenly remembered the number of heartbreaks Hoseok had caused, the number of girls and boys, the red-head had dumped after one night, a week, a month, because he didn’t « have feelings for them like before », the number of people he had seen wailing because of Hoseok leaving them, desperate enough to do anything to have him back. Hyunwoo remembered how his best friend would flirt, mess around and then just leave. Hoseok always told Hyunwoo that his relationships were never serious, he didn’t feel anything for them, he just needed a distraction. Hyunwoo definitely didn’t approve the fact that his younger brother was a potential distraction and he didn’t want to see the same look he’d seen on Hoseok’s past conquests on Jooheon’s face. So he said the truth, and went through with his scheme at the same time.

 

« I’am. »

 

« Hyung, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it but you have to under- » 

 

« No Jooheon-ah, you will listen to me. Hoseok-ah, as much as I love him, is not someone for you. He did a lot of inglorious things. I’ve known Hoseok for so long, I’ve been close to him way before you even started talking with him. Hoseok is a playboy, he doesn’t do serious relation and… », he was about to rant about how this whole dating Hoseok thing was not a great thing and would only result in a bad ending but Jooheon cut him off.

 

« Hyunwoo-hyung I know all of that, but I can assure you Hoseok and I…It’s serious! »

 

« Keep telling yourself that », Hyunwoo scoffed, tension was rising in the room, their voices getting louder and louder, anger and doubt filling their mind. « I’m warning you Jooheon. You should broke things off with Hoseok before you become one of the others! »

 

« I will not! Why should I listen to you anyway?! »

 

« BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT’S GOOD FOR YOU! WHY COULDN’T YOU DATE SOMEONE ELSE?! WHY HIM? YOU WILL ONLY END UP GETTING HURT! »

 

« HOSEOK IS PERFECT FOR ME HYUNG! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING BAD AN- »

 

« AH! HE DIDN’T?! PLEASE JOOHEON! ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING?! I’M SURE YOU KNOW ABOUT HOSEOK PRECEDENT RELATIONS! »

 

« I DO! BUT THESE WEREN’T SERIOUS RELATION! HIS EXES KNEW THAT! I’M DIFFERENT! HE TOLD ME I WAS »

 

« BUT YOU’RE NOT! »

 

The atmosphere was so tense it hurt. They were yelling at each other by now, going back and forth, arguing with all their might. It was the first time their fight got so bad, they argued on a daily basis of course, like every siblings but they never yelled so loud at each other. Hyunwoo was standing, towering over Jooheon who was still seated on the couch. The older face was burning, his eyes filled with anger, but the younger didn’t waver, he too was angry, his voice was strained because of the force of his yells. They weren’t, however, ready to back down from their fight.

 

« DID YOU EVEN SEE THE SEXTAPE?! »

 

« COME ON HYUNG! THIS DOESN’T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING WITH WHAT WE’RE TALKING ABOUT! »

 

« BUT IT DOES JOOHEON AND YOU KNOW IT? IT WAS FILMED WHILE YOUR DEAR HOLIER THAN ANYONE ELSE BOYFRIEND WAS WITH SOMEONE ELSE! IF HE DID IT ONCE HE COULD DO IT AGAIN! AND GUESS WHAT?! THAT GIRL HE SCREWED IN THE VIDEO WAS NOTHING MORE BUT A FUN TIME! A DISTRACTION! LIKE EVERY PEOPLE HOSEOK APPROACH! »

 

« I…I THOUGHT HOSEOK WAS YOUR FRIEND TOO! »

 

Jooheon’s voice broke at the end of his sentence calming Hyunwoo down a little when he saw his brother wincing because of his sore throat. The blond coughed a little and the brunet sat down, glancing worryingly at the other. « You good? », Hyunwoo asked, rubbing his brother’s back gently.

 

Jooheon simply nodded, never looking at his only sibling. He then got up hastily, taking his phone with him, and headed to his room. Hyunwoo followed him, calming down little by little. Jooheon had a blank expression on his face, and ignored his hyung all the way to his room. Just before opening his door, he turned toward his brother, whispering a goodnight, but Hyunwoo wasn’t having it.

 

« We still have things to talk about Jooheon. »

 

« No Hyung, you made everything clear…However, I will not give up on Hoseok because you want me to. Even after all you said…I don’t care about what he did with other people…only about what he does now, with me… Ah! and hyung…If you dislike Hoseok so much, stop being a hypocrite and tell him. »

 

Hyunwoo eyes widened at his little brother’s accusation. The younger had completely misunderstood his opinion, with reasons but still. He disliked Hoseok relationship with Jooheon, not Hoseok as a whole.

 

« I don’t dislike Hoseok… »

 

« That’s not the vibe you’re giving…Now excuse me Hyung, but I’m tired and I…To be honest, I don’t wanna talk »—the _with you_ was left unsaid _—_. « Goodnight Hyunwoo-hyung. », and with that, he was gone.

 

Hyunwoo sighed, of course he wouldn’t be able to get past Jooheon stubbornness. The younger had his mind set, his opinion would never budge, at lest till you proved him wrong. If Hyunwoo really wanted Jooheon’s and Hoseok’s relationship to be over, he needed to step up his game. 

 

_Seems like a new plan is forming itself._

 

 

 

 

_._

 

 

 

_Plan A: If he breathes, he a thot._

 

_Overall Status: Failed._

 

 

 

 

_._

 

 

 

 

Jooheon was alone in his dimly lighted room. He was laying on his bed, curled up, phone in his hands. He wanted to scream at his brother, scream at his boyfriend, scream at the world. He knew about everything, Hoseok’s reputation, Hoseok’s questionable way of life, Hoseok's actions…But he also knew about Hoseok’s kindness, Hoseok's gentleness and how he would look at him,talk to him, caress him, touch him, love him. He saw Hoseok’s change, how he became more attentive with his surrounding. Hoseok fell in love with Jooheon, something which never happened before. For the first time, Hoseok’s heart would skip a beat when he would see Jooheon’s smile. For the first time, Hoseok would stutter, be clumsier, get embarrassed and nervous whenever he would see Jooheon whole being. That’s what he told Jooheon, and the blond would prove to Hyunwoo that his boyfriend was more than good for him. Together, they were perfect.

 

Hyunwoo wasn’t in front of his door anymore, he was more likely whining to Kihyun about their fight. Jooheon sighed. He knew his brother only wanted to protect him but he didn’t need to.

 

« I’m old enough to take care of myself… », he muttered, messing up with his hair a little. He brought his phone to his face and smiled at his wallpaper. He let out a fond sigh, he remembered that day. The picture was taken on their first date, Hoseok had organised a little picnic in Jooheon’s favorite park, he had settled a soft blanket under a big tree in an isolated corner, hanged little paper heart on the tree branches and small lights—unnecessary lights in broad daylight—. He had prepared some snacks, and had bought Jooheon’s favorite iced-coffee. They had shared a kiss that day, Jooheon’s first, and it was so sweet and nice. The blond unconsciously touched his plump lips, a small smile appearing, dimples prominent.

 

« You make me so happy Hoseok…I love you so much. », Jooheon said, his smile widening and in a burst of excitation, he squealed, muffling the sound in his pillow and laughed uncontrollably, his cheeks warmer than usual.

 

 

_Ah…You make me so happy Hoseok-hyung…I’m acting like a middle school girl who has a crush on her idol or something._

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

« Are you fucking serious? Hyung, don’t you think this is a little too cruel? »

 

Language Changkyun. But, he is right Hyunwoo-hyung, this plan is way too harsh and just…evil. You’re going a little bit overboard. » 

 

Hyunwoo was standing in the middle of Kihyun’s living room a sheet of paper in hands. Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Changkyun were comfortably lazing on Kihyun’s couch and the owner of the apartment was behind the kitchen counter, staring at them. The brunet had a perplexed look on his face, matching the three others’. The oldest in the room had a blank expression and seemed to ignored them, reading again and again what was written on the small paper. Minhyuk cleared his throat to catch the others attention but was once again ignored.

 

« Yah! Hyung, are you even listening to us? », Hyungwon was growing impatient and irritated from the lack of answers. « We can’t let you do this, your little plan is shitty, you will only worsen your situation with Heonnie and regret everything later. »

 

Hyunwoo finally raised his head and glanced at them all instead of analysing a paper he wrote himself. A new plan to destroy Wonheon—a _ridiculous_ name Minhyuk came up with—and mend his relationship with his little brother. « I will not regret anything. And this is brillant! I already have an idea of who I’ll ask— »

 

« Hyunwoo! », Kihyun yelled, scandalised, « Do you hear yourself?! Are you really planning on doing this?! Hyungwon is right, Minhyuk and Changkyun too! The first one was ok and not harmful at all but this one… ». The brunet walked to Hyunwoo, caressing his arm lightly. He nipped at his lips before looking up at the tall male. « Hyung, if you continue with this…you will hurt Hoseok and Jooheon. Sure, they will break up but at what cost? You will break both their hearts and yours too. Please, stop it. You don’t wanna see Heonnie sad right? Don’t do it Hyung… ».

 

They were staring at each other in the eyes, tension thick in the air. Minhyuk was whispering again and again to the two youngest in the room, « They are going to kiss! ». Hyungwon was staring at them, disgusted and Changkyun had an impressed look on. Hyunwoo’s and Kihyun’s faces were coming closer, the former bending down slowly, when the door was snapped open by none other than Hoseok, a happy smile on his face.

 

« Hello every—Oops! Oh! oh my god! I’m so sorry! I’m interrupting something yeah? P-p-please continue, d-don’t mind me! », he stuttered, looking away quickly before rushing to the kitchen, waving at the rest of the audience. Speaking about the audience, they were still sitting in stunned silence. Minhyuk was already standing, ready to drag Hyunwoo outside so he couldn’t pounce on Hoseok and murder him—because after the fight he had with Jooheon, yes, he was more than ready to kill his best friend.—. Kihyun was ushering Hyunwoo out, Changkyun and Hyungwon following, yelling their goodbyes at Hoseok. Poor clueless Hoseok, who knew nothing about his current situation, and how his vengeful best friend was ready to destroy him and everything he held dear, watched them all leave, even the owner of the apartment himself, confusion written on his beautiful face.

 

« What’s wrong with them? »,he said, shaking his head as he rummaged through Kihyun’s kitchen. « Are they avoiding me? Hm…No~! They would never…Ahah! There it is, if you thought you could hide Ramen from me Ki’, you’re dead wrong! ». He smiled brightly and did a little victory dance, before eating.

 

« Aish! I can’t believe they are missing this! Kihyun’s Ramyeon are so good! Should I send Jooheonnie a picture? », Hoseok was thinking out loud, calmly chewing on his favorite dish and sending his boyfriend pictures of it and himself, informing his caring sweetheart of his whereabout and about their friends’ weird behaviors. Thinking about Jooheon made him smile, he was really smitten with the younger. Staring at his wallpaper—a picture of Jooheon grinning widely, his beautiful and deep dimples on full display, head slightly cocked on the left, blond curls falling on his crinkled eyes—, he let out a fond sigh and chuckled.

 

_I really really love you Jooheon-ah._

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

« Jooheon-ah, we have to talk. »

 

« I thought I made myself clear last time. I don’t wanna talk about it anymore Hyunwoo-hyung. »

 

Hyunwoo watched helplessly his brother leaving the apartment. Only three days had passed after their argument but it felt like a month. The dark-haired male wasn’t used to his brother’s cold behavior. They would always make up an hour or so after a fight, but it seemed that it wasn’t the case for this one. Hyunwoo sighed and sat down on their shared old couch. Jooheon was a sweetheart, he was understanding and kind, he was never harsh or mean or sarcastic. At least with Hyunwoo. Fighting with his younger brother always made him uneasy but right now, he was feeling desperate. The younger had ignored his attempts at reconciliation, his words, Hyunwoo himself. The blond would always avoid any type of conversation, choosing _Hoseok_ over _Hyunwoo_. « Top ten Anime Betrayal », Minhyuk had said when the oldest told him about it.

 

It was definitive, Hoseok was a bad influence for Jooheon. He needed to be eliminated. And that’s exactly what Hyunwoo is going to do.

 

« Hey BamBam, could you help me with something? »

 

 

**Plan B: Fucking Engaged.**

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

« Thank you again for tonight Hoseokie~. »

 

They were coming back from a little trip downtown, and Hoseok car was currently parked beside Jooheon’s building.

 

Hoseok stared at his boyfriend who was sitting on the passenger seat. The younger was staring back at him, an enamoured look in his eyes, his plump pink lips pulled into a wide smile, dimples gracing his cheeks and a gentle hand running through his hair, soft blond curls falling on his forehead. Hoseok fell a little deeper, his heart soaring at the stunning sight of his gorgeous partner.

 

« No problem Honey. », the red-head said, his hand caressing Jooheon’s squishy cheek before he leaned in for a kiss. Ah! Jooheon’s lips were as soft as ever, moving slowly against his own. They were in no rush, taking their time to enjoy this moment, together. Hoseok pulled away, biting on Jooheon’s bottom lips and kissed him again this time more forcefully. Jooheon wrapped his arms around Hoseok's neck and the other man grabbed his sides. Their position was awkward and uncomfortable, but they didn’t care. The only thing that matter was the fact that they were together, happy. However, Hoseok wanted to make things more comfortable and—with a damn lot of struggle—pulled the younger against him. Jooheon was straddling him now, and they were still kissing with a lot of fervor.

 

They separated brutally, panting harshly, chests heaving and cheeks warm from the hot air.

 

« Can you stay here a little bit longer? », Hoseok asked, smirking slightly. His hand was caressing Jooheon’s lower back, his lips ghosting over the younger’s neck. The blond shivered, a soft gasp leaving his lips but he also smirked smugly.

 

« What if I say no? »

 

Hoseok’s smirk widened and he stared at his boyfriend right in the eyes, trailing open-mouthed kisses down Jooheon’s neck. His unoccupied hand came to rest on the blond’s naked shoulder—his shirt had been lowered, moved out of the way by the older—stroking it lightly. Jooheon’s lips parted sightly, a quiet whine leaving his mouth, eyes shut. A bite, a slight jolt and a strangled moan. Hoseok chuckled as his boyfriend looked at him accusatorially. 

 

And with the look of a snake lusting over its prey, with his sweet velvety voice, he said: « Then I’ll have to find some arguments to make you stay. »

 

 

Trust Jooheon when he says that Hoseok found just the _right arguments_ to make him stay and _hit just the right notes_. 

 

**_Full marks on this essay Hoseok._ **

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

**To: Muscle Hyung 2**

 

Wonho Hyung!

 

 

**To: Bammie-yah**

 

Bambam~!

 

How are you~

 

 

**To: Muscle Hyung 2**

 

fine thx and u

 

Can we meet tommorow pleaase~

 

I need help with something and you were the only person I could think of

 

 

**To: Bammie- yah**

 

Of course! 

 

give me the hour and place~

 

 

**To: Muscle Hyung 2**

 

hmm tmrw 3:00 PM! 

 

at the park downtown near 2J coffee shop!

 

we can grab some drinks there if you wanna ^^

 

i m sure Seokjin-hyung and Youngjae-hyung will give us a discount~~~

 

 

**To: Bammie- yah**

 

ok~

 

see ya

 

 

.

 

 

**To: Muscle Hyung 3**

 

hyunwoo hyung

 

it’s done

 

<sent a picture>

 

here

 

 

**To: loud pawn for plan b**

 

perfect.

 

thank you bambam

 

 

**To: Muscle Hyung 3**

 

now let’s talk payment ;)

 

 

**To: loud pawn for plan b**

 

do your job first.

 

 

**To: Muscle Hyung 3**

 

(ꐦ°д°)

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

It was finally time to put a end to this cursed relationship. Bambam and Hoseok were supposed to meet up in 10 minutes which left just enough time for Hyunwoo to convince Jooheon to accompany him to the park. Once there, the important part of scheme would take place and hopefully the result would be the one Hyunwoo wants. A break up. 

 

« Jooheonnie? Do you want to grab something to eat? »

 

The blond really wanted to refuse, a flat, cold no, but at the same time, he didn’t want to hurt his brother more than he already did. Jooheon knew Hyunwoo and, he also knew that the older was suffering from their argument. He too hated fighting with his only sibling, but things needed to be said. Time had passed, and Jooheon had enough time to think and reflect on his relationship with Hoseok and on Hyunwoo’s words; he still disagreed with his brother’s opinion but maybe it was time to mend their damaged bond.

 

« Why not. Where are we going? », he said with a small smile. His brother glanced at him, eyes wide opened. Ah maybe he wasn’t ready to hear a yes. Hyunwoo snapped out of his daze and grinned widely. Jooheon chuckled, his brother looked like a seal. 

 

« Been a while since I’ve seen you smile like that Hyung. »

 

« Yeah… », the dark-haired male was still smiling dumbly at his younger brother who shook his head at his—kinda, maybe a little—dramatic behavior.  « Let’s go to Mang’s, we will eat at that park downtown if you want to. »

 

« Sure! »

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo’s heart was beating loudly in his chest, he was sipping nervously at his mango and raspberries smoothie, Jooheon was beside him, talking about some rap show he watched with Changkyun once and how he really wanted to do something like that one day but the dark-haired male couldn’t focus on what he was saying. His mind was clouded with thoughts of his plan and how it would turn out. Maybe Kihyun—sweet, caring, soft, a little bit sarcastic Kihyun who spammed his phone with messages yesterday ordering him to not continue with his plan—, Changkyun, Hyungwon and Minhyuk were right. His brother and himself had just made up, he didn’t want to fuck things up. Maybe…maybe he should just give up on this—stupid—plan of his and let Jooheon and Hoseok be…happy?

 

His phone vibrated in his jean’s pocket and when he took it out he saw that it was a message from Bambam, telling him that he and Hoseok were beside the big tree, in an isolated corner and that he could see him. Taking advantage of Jooheon’s inattention, he quickly analysed their surrounding, easily finding Bambam and Hoseok, because two Korean males with flashy red hair were easy to find. 

 

It was now or never!

 

Hyunwoo turned to look at Jooheon, the younger was still talking but he was also staring at a picture on his phone. When the taller boy’s eyes focused on it, he saw something that made him change his mind. The blond was staring at a picture of Hoseok and himself. From what Hyunwoo could see, the two were outside of a coffee shop—2J’s most likely—, Jooheon was the one who was taking the picture and he was grinning widely, his dimples taking over his face, he looked as cute as ever, but what caught Hyunwoo’s eyes was Hoseok. The red-head was staring at Jooheon, a fond look in his gentle gaze—so fond and soft—and his lips were pulled into a small smile. In short, he had a dumb lovestruck expression on his face. Hoseok was obviously, completely smitten with his brother. Hoseok was in love with his brother. 

 

Hyunwoo couldn’t go through with his plan, he needed to stop everything, to get the fuck out of here even if he needed to drag Jooheon with him. 

 

« Jooheon-ah, let’s go back home! It’s getting late. »

 

« You’re joking right? It’s only 3:24 PM…we have time. Come on Hyung! Don’t you want to chill with your younger brother anymore? Let’s relax! Oh! I know, there’s this really cool place I could show you! It’s just there and…huh?! »

 

Jooheon had a perplexed expression on his face. While he was rambling, he had turned in every directions possible, and toward the end of his speech, he had turned to point just behind his brother. The latter stilled seeing the other’s expression. Dang it! The isolated corner Jooheon wanted to show him was behind him, Hoseok and Bambam were behind him. Fuck! Jooheon would see them! In a desperate attempt at saving his best friend’s relation, he tried his best to hide Jooheon’s sight of the two other, but the younger wasn’t having it. He literally swatted the older away, flustered expression still on.

 

« Hoseok…? », he muttered his tone unsure. « Is that Bambam with him? »

 

Hyunwoo prayed every divinity above to spare him, to spare Jooheon from any harm, to spare Hoseok and Bambam from any misunderstanding, but it seemed like his prayers were in vain and never reached anyone cellphones or ears, because Jooheon walked forward, because Bambam saw them from the corner of his eyes, because even if Hyunwoo was shaking his head violently signalling a simple no to the young red-head, said male didn’t understand, because Bambam continued with the plan, because Bambam kissed Hoseok square on the mouth and Jooheon saw everything.

 

Hyunwoo was fast enough to catch Jooheon who collapsed suddenly. He was still conscious though, his eyes wide open and quickly filling with water. His breath was laboured, sobs fighting their way out. He was a shaky mess in Hyunwoo’s strong arms. The dark-haired male watched his younger brother struggling to stand, to swallow down his cries, his face contorting in a grimace of hurt and anger. He forced his way out of Hyunwoo’s embrace, running to the two red-heads who had separated by now.

 

And, it’s with an heavy heart that Hyunwoo, the mastermind behind this ridiculous masquerade, watched as his little brother hits Hoseok square in the face and yells at him. Fuck a plan B.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

« HOW COULD YOU HOSEOK! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME WHEN I TRUSTED YOU SO MUCH!!! »

 

 

Hoseok stared, eyes open so wide, hands raised in front of him, as his boyfriend yelled at him, angry tears running down his pink cheeks. He had been punched by him, right cheek already sore. He was completely clueless of what was going on. Bambam had invited him to the park today, and had asked him help for a play he needed to practice, the shorter had then kissed him—« I need to check if this is the perfect way to do it »—taking the older red-head by surprise. One second he was recovering from the kiss and the second he was decked in the cheek by his sweetheart. And yelled at. Don’t forget the yells.

 

« …WHAT?! STILL DIDN’T FIND ANY LIES TO TELL ME?! »

 

« Honey…please calm down… »

 

« DO NOT HONEY ME SHIN HOSEOK! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HOW…HOW DARE YOU BASTARD?! PLAYER! CHEATER! YOU HAD FUN RIGHT?! PLAYING WITH ME! OH AND HOW NAIVE I WAS TO THINK THAT YOU ACTUALLY CARED FOR ME?! »

 

« But I do care for you Jooheon-ah! Please listen to me, this is a misunderstand—», Hoseok tried desperately to speak, to explain himself, but the younger wasn’t having it and cut him off.

 

« DO YOU? DO YOU REALLY?! I DON’T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU HOSEOK! I DON’T…I Don’t…I… », The blond couldn’t stop his sobs by now, he was trying his best to not crumble on the ground and just wail. He wanted to scream at Hoseok, to yell, to hit him, but he didn’t have the strength anymore. Realisation hit him hard, Hoseok and Bambam had kissed, Hoseok and Bambam were most likely in a relationship, Hoseok…had played him. He looked down, muttering softly to the older: « You never really loved me. You played me Hoseok…you took advantage of me, you…I trusted you! I gave you everything, my heart, my soul, my body! I gave myself entirely to you and you…you threw it all away! You’re the worst…I hate you Shin Hoseok! I HATE YOU! »

 

Jooheon threw a disgusted, hurt and furious look at the two red-heads. Hoseok tried to speak once again but was quickly cut off by the younger. 

 

« Save it Shin. Save it. Don’t waste anymore time with me, go ahead! Be happy! I warn you Bambam…don’ttrust him too much if you don’t want to end up like foolish me. I wish you the best though.», he walked to his brother muttering what looked like a « Get me out of here… » and just like that, they left.

 

And maybe, if Hoseok wasn’t busy staring at Jooheon’s back, maybe he would have seen Hyunwoo’s regretful gaze…But he didn’t.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

_Plan B: HeartBreaker~_

 

_Overall Status: Unfortunately, a success._

 

_Observations: I hate myself._

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Hyunwoo was sitting on the couch, his three other friends staring at him, judgement heavy in their eyes. Kihyun’s living room was the court, he was the culprit and his friends were the judges. Really stern judges.

 

« I know you hate when we say that hyung, but we fucking told you so! », Changkyun spat, his tone heavy and irritated, emphasizing on his already deep voice. « We told you you would regret everything and that it was a shitty plan! »

 

« Shitty plan is shitty Hyunwoo! », Minhyuk insisted, glaring daggers at the eldest in the room.

 

« They are right you know…Hyung why didn't you listen to us? », Hyungwon added from his spot on the bar stool. 

 

« I don’t know Hyungwon. I should have but I think…I was too stubborn to listen to you. God! I didn’t want it to end like that! Not that drama— »

 

« But it did. », Kihyun pipped in. The brunet stood in front of the stairs, looking at Hyunwoo with a soft smile. « He’s asleep don’t worry. This whole thing took a toll on him…he couldn’t stop crying. You really fucked up Hyunwoo-hyung. Big time. », he sigh and made his way to his kitchen, coming a minute later with a glass of water.

 

« You should…tell him everything hyung. Tell him the truth. Tell Jooheonnie what you did. »

 

« I… »

 

« Not now. He’s too vulnerable right now, but do it quickly. Fix what you broke you big soft dumbass. »

 

Hyunwoo glanced at Kihyun, the younger was still smiling, hiding his disappointment, but the dark-haired male knew him too well. The brunet left the room, going upstair to surely give the glass of water to Jooheon. After the event at the park, the blond had asked his brother to bring him to their friends house, Kihyun’s preferably, and within minutes they were there. The younger hadn’t waited for Hyunwoo and had raced to their mother hen’s arms, crumbling on the ground in front of the rest, taking Kihyun with him. With all the care and the kindness of the world, the small male had taken his younger friend to his own bedroom—with Hyunwoo’s help—and had stayed with him, listening to his rants and doing his best to comfort him as he wept bitterly. 

 

Minhyuk sat beside Hyunwoo, patting his back tenderly. Changkyun and Hyungwon soon joined them.

 

« Hey. We know you feel guilty and you want to fix everything, so why don’t we try to find another plan so they can get back with each other? », Minhyuk said cheerfully. He wanted to lighten the mood. A very difficult task at the moment.

 

« Yeah! That’s exactly what we need! A new plan! Come on Hyung, let’s do it »

 

« Maybe we shouldn’t try to mingle with their business again…no, screw that. Let’s get it! »

 

**Plan L: Engaged.**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**Hyunwoo will fucking kill Hosuck**

 

 

Min: Lets add a step 4 to hyunwoos plan

 

Kukk: listening

 

Kiki: ^^

 

Frog: were so regretting listening to him

 

Kiki:^^

 

Min: STEP 4 MAKE UP SEX  


 

Frog: i hate u.

 

Kukk: LEE MINHYUK YOURE A FUCKING GENIUS

 

Kiki: NOOOOOO!

 

Kiki: YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS

 

Min: ;)

 

Min: have faith in the XXX  


 

Min: angry make up sex is the best.

 

Min: maybe we will have a return of the iconic line

 

Min: « HOSEOOOKAAAAAH~! »

 

Frog: FUCK OFF!!

 

Kiki: MINHYUK!!!!

 

Kukk: OMG MINHYUK YEEEESSS  


 

Kiki: I HATE Y’ALL

 

 

 

.

 

_ Plan L: Love is an Open Door~ _

 

_ Step 1: Talk with Hoseok, tell the truth, beg for forgiveness and Set up a date. _

 

_ Step 2: Drag Jooheon out of his room, so he can finally stop moping, and push him in Hoseok’s arm. _

 

_ Step 3: They argue, they fight, and then BAM a kiss. _

 

_ Bonus: issa a surprise by Minhyuk and Changkyun~! _

 

.

 

 

Hyunwoo opened his little brother’s door carefully and quietly, in case he was asleep. The past few days since the fight had taken a toll on the younger, and the older felt extremely guilty. He tried his best to give him space, let him think this through, but today was the end of _Jooheon is moping week_. The dark haired boy refused to let his little brother, the apple of his eyes, sulk one day more. 

 

He entered the room, and quickly made his way to the weird form of his brother under a blanket. He gently took it away, and fell face to face with Jooheon. His eyes were wide opened, a startled look on his face.

 

« Hyung? Oh god…you startled me! You can’t just sneak up on people! Don’t do that ever again! », he yelled, straightening himself in a sitting position. Hyunwoo let out a small laugh, and sat beside the blond, carefully setting the other’s head on his lap. He combed his fingers through his brother’s fair locks, his eyes focused on Jooheon’s relaxing form. 

 

« You okay? »

 

« Could have been better… »

 

Hyunwoo sighed, of course Jooheon wasn’t okay. Better than a few days ago, sure, but still not as good as he had hoped. He stared at his brother’s face. His beautiful eyes were puffy—did he cry?—, dark circles under them, lips pulled in a pout. It really was the perfect time to talk about everything.

 

« You should talk with Hoseok you know…Clear things out, and maybe make up. »

 

Jooheon scoffed, peering at Hyunwoo from under his bangs: « There’s nothing to clear out Hyung. You saw everything like I did. They kissed. They fucking kissed…Do you know how important this place was—is—for me? I shared my first kiss with this bastard under this tree. We used to have dates under it. He betrayed me Hyung…and you know what’s worse? The fact that you were right since the beginning. You tried to warn me about him. You did. But I didn’t listen to you. »

 

He got up with a sad sigh, walking to the door. Before leaving the room, he look back at Hyunwoo.

 

« You were always right…I’ve never been someone important for Shin Hoseok. I was no different than his past relations. I was just…a distraction. »

 

Hyunwoo watched as his brother left the room, an heavy feeling plaguing his mind. Jooheon had used the exact same words Hyunwoo had told him that day they fought.

 

« Fuck… »

 

 

.

 

 

 

« Hoseok-ah? Can you talk right now? »

 

_« Hyunwoo-yah? What a surprise…I can talk. Why? You wanna set up a date to beat my ass for breaking you brother’s heart? »_

 

Hoseok voice was strained, a bit raspier than usual. He was hurting. Hyunwoo could feel it from the sarcasm in his voice and how he sounded.

 

« Hoseok…I don’t want to beat you up. Actually…I need to talk to you about what happened… »

 

_« I never wanted to hurt him y’know… »_

 

« Hoseok… »

 

_« I know you will not believe me…But…Hyunwoo, I swear I didn’t do anything this time. It was all a misunderstanding…I know it didn’t seem like one but really…I would never do that to Jooheon…I know it might be hard to believe, but I loved him Hyun’. I still do. It’s…I never felt that before…And…This whole thing is a mess. It’s like a punition for every hearts I broke…Now I know what it feels like. »_

 

« Hoseok, I don’t think we should talk about this on the phone. I have things to tell you, where you at? »

 

_« Home. »_

 

Hyunwoo let out a sigh. Whispering a « coming », he took his wallet and his keys and left the apartment. Before stepping outside, he sent a message to Kihyun, telling him about his little trip to Hoseok’s house. 

 

_Minhyuk would never let him live this down._

 

 

 

_._

 

 

 

 

« What do you mean you asked Bambam to kiss me?! »

 

Hyunwoo was sitting on Hoseok’s bed, looking everywhere but the place where the red-head was standing. Said red-head had messy bed-hair, a runny nose, dark circles under his eyes, a wrinkled old shirt and a utterly shocked expression on his face. In short, he looked like a hot mess. Hyunwoo had barged in his house some minutes ago, spilling the truth about everything—from the moment he heard Jooheon and Hoseok having sex to his plan to separate them—in a matter of second. Hoseok had listen to everything, standing in the middle of his own bedroom. The red-head didn’t want to believe his best friend could have done something like that.

 

« You…Hyunwoo please tell me you’re joking! Tell me you would never do that to me! », Hoseok was approaching the dark-haired man, his step so soft and slow, eyes wide open, hurt clearly visible. When Hyunwoo didn’t answer, he stopped walking abruptly, it felt as if something was caught in his throat. « Hyun-Hyunwoo… »

 

« I’m sorry Hoseok, I really am. I never thought it would end up that way. I…I thought you would treat Jooheon like your past relationships, like a distraction, I wanted to keep him from any harm and I let my overprotectiveness take control over my act— »

 

« Your overprotectiveness? YOUR OVERPROTECTIVENESS?! SINCE WHEN DID JOOHEON NEED PROTECTION FROM ME?! SINCE WHEN AM I A THREAT FOR HIM?! YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT OVERPROTECTIVENESS WHEN THE ONLY THING YOU DID WAS HURTING HIM!!! AND YOU DARE TALK ABOUT OVERPROTECTIVENESS?! PLEASE LET ME LAUGH!! »

 

« I know what I did was wrong Hoseok! I know that, trust me… »

 

« DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT TRUST WHEN ALL YOU DO IS BREAKING IT!!! »

 

« I know you’re angry, you have the right to, but please Hoseok just listen to me. Please. »

 

His brother’s ex-boyfriend stared at him for what felt like an eternity, eyes filled with anger, disappointmenthurt. In the end, he sat down on his desk chair, nodding slightly at Hyunwoo. The dark-haired male put his hand on his chin, thinking about his words carefully.

 

« I was blind. I didn’t care about your feelings. I only wanted you out of my brother’s love life. Jooheon is my little brother, my only one, and I would do anything for him. I think…I think I wasn’t ready for him growing up, finding a boyfriend, even less going out with one of our friends. Said friend being you…Y’know, I never paid attention to the way you look at him. I…I only thought about your past, your reputation…The sextape too. I only thought about your flaws, your bad choices and actions. Minhyuk, Changkyun, Hyungwon and Kihyun warned me. They said not to go through with the plan involving Bambam, but I was too stubborn to listen to them. »

 

Hyunwoo stopped for a moment, searching for Hoseok’s eyes. The other was trying his best not to cry, he could see. He was nipping at his lower lips, not intervening even once during Hyunwoo’s speech. 

 

« I never wanted things to go like this. Well…I did want you two to break up, but I never…I don’t know. I didn’t think this through, not enough at least, and I didn’t see the consequences of my actions. I only thought about myself. Not about you or Jooheon-ah. I know apologizing doesn’t fix anything…but I needed to tell you this, and to ask for forgiveness. I’am sorry Hoseok, so fucking sorry. I would do anything to fix everything, I swear. »

 

« Don’t you think you’ve done enough? Because trust me, you did. I…Hyunwoo…maybe you should just leave. I don’t think I’m in the mood to talk with you. I don’t know when I will be. Or if I’ll ever be for that matter. »

 

With regretful sigh, Hyunwoo got up, facing Hoseok who was standing in front of him. The red-head pushed his hair backward, fluffing them a bit. « I’m in love with your brother Hyunwoo. »

 

« I know. Fuck…Hoseok, let me fix what I broke, please. »

 

The young man didn’t answer, he looked away instead, eyes landing on a picture by his desk. It was Jooheon. The blond, wasn’t looking at the camera, eyes set on a butterfly settled on a flower. A smile was gracing his lips, cheeks and dimples prominent. Hoseok remembered how beautiful Jooheon looked that day, glowing with happiness and love. They were together. They had been together. He missed him. He wanted to hold him again, to kiss him, to touch him, to make him smile and laugh that precious laugh of his. He wanted to see his pretty, sparkly eyes looking his way, plump lips in a shy smile, cheeks warm, hands around a steamy cup of coffee. He wanted to see his eyes glowing with mischief, swollen lips pulled in a sly and cocky smirk as the younger sits on his lap, shirt lowered on the side, naked shoulder exposed, collarbones and neck littered with hickeys and love bites. **He wanted Jooheon beside him.**

 

« Don’t. »

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

**a mess**

 

 

Min: YOOOOOO

 

Min: We gotta help our dude hyunwoo

 

Min: child is destroyed by his own action

 

Kiki: first of all he’s your hyung not a child you rascal

 

Frog: could have fooled me

 

Kiki: and he regret his actions 

 

Kyun: we told him he would

 

Min: we been knew

 

Min: BUT we still have to help the poor guy

 

Min: his little boyfriend here would be angery if we didn't

 

Min: n he wld fight us

 

Min: so we gotta

 

Min: for our friend

 

Kiki: for Hosek and Jooheonnie too

 

Kiki: I’M NOT HYUNWOO’S BOYFRIEND 

 

Frog: suuuuureee

 

Min: ofc not

 

Kyun: Bullshit

 

Kyun: but we already have a plan rite

 

Kyun: it was a good one

 

Min: ye we keepin it

 

Min: but we gotta make hoseok accept hyung’s help

 

Min: SO ANY IDEAS???????

 

Frog: lemme talk to hyung.

 

 

~

 

 

**To: Loverboy**

 

Accept Hyung’s help you ass

 

 

 

**To: TurtFrogle**

 

No.

 

 

 

**To: LoverBoy**

 

I tried.

 

 

~

 

 

**a mess**

 

 

Frog: <sent a picture>

 

Frog: i was defeated.

 

Kyun: LMAAAAAOOOO

 

Kyun: the fuck was that hyung

 

Kiki: i hate you chae

 

Min: U TRYNA HELP OR NA CUNT

 

Frog: i tried.

 

Kyun: hoseok hyung loves me lemme try!

 

Frog: he’s the only one who loves you

 

Min: he loves everyone ok

 

Kiki: y’all are tiring.

 

Kyun: <sent a picture>

 

Kyun: here.

 

Kyun: I M te best.

 

Frog: fuck off

 

Min: I LOVE YOU KYUN MARRY ME YOU DONT NEED THAT MEME FROG

 

Frog: FUCK OFF

 

Kyun: AWWWW thats cute minhyukie hyung but i actually love the frog

 

Kiki: ugh love

 

Min: stfu not our fault u still struggling

 

Min: cause of ur tsundere ass 2hyun cant rise u ass

 

Min: so dont be jealous

 

Kiki: I HATRE YOU

 

Kyun: « hatre »

 

 

**Kiki left the discussion**

 

 

Kyun: I love teasing him

 

Frog: A delight

 

Min: im proud my child

 

 

.

 

 

 

**To: THATGUY**

 

Ok.

 

Maybe I do need help to regain Jooheon’s heart.

 

And MAYBE I’ll accept your help

 

Maybe. 

 

 

**To: Hoseok**

 

Oh

 

Well, I’ve talked about it with the others

 

and we planned something

 

you just have to follow it

 

 

**To: THATGUY**

 

Sure

 

tell me about it

 

 

**To: Hoseok**

 

alright

 

and hoseok

 

thank you

 

 

**To: THATGUY**

 

I’m still mad yknow

 

but ty for telling me

 

and trying to make up for everything

 

 

**To: Hoseok**

 

:)

 

 

.

Step 2: Drag Jooheon out of his room, so he can finally stop moping, and push him in Hoseok’s arm.

 

 

Minhyuk was a man on a mission. Dragging Jooheon out of his room to bring him to Kihyun’s apartment was supposed to be a simple one. Supposed to. Jooheon was stubborn, but, like, really, and if he refused to follow Minhyuk then he wouldn’t come, even if the platinum blond begged him to. It was irritating. 

 

Minhyuk was starting to feel helpless.

 

Minhyuk hated feeling helpless.

 

« But Joobaby~! You gotta come! »

 

« No Hyung…I already told you I need to finish this. This project is the most important of the year. If I fail…Oh god I can’t afford to fail this. », the youngest sighed, letting himself fall on his bed, staring straight at the ceiling. « Writing happy love song is so difficult… »

 

« You did well before, why can’t you now? »

 

« I’m heartbroken. »

 

Minhyuk sighed. Of course he was. He blames Hyunwoo and his stupid plans for this mess and also curses them because Wow they just made his work more difficult and awful.He muttered an irked « I hate you Son Hyunwoo » and turned to look at his younger friend with a mischievous smile. 

 

« But Jooheonnie~…we’re going to watch the drama you wanted to see~ », Jooheon perked up at the word _drama._ Minhyuk smile widened, his plan seemed to be working. « Ahhh…What a shame you can’t come because of your homework…When is this due by the way? A week right? Oh. I see, I see. Well we will have to watch the drama without you…Hyunwoo-hyung will be so sad!…But oh…well, homeworks are more important than a friendly outing…I understand, I understand.», the platinum blond walked toward the exit, waving his hand. He took his sweet time, waiting for the younger to react.

 

« WAIT! »

 

Minhyuk stopped, turning to face Jooheon once again, a small smile visible on his thin lips.

 

« M-maybe I can come! You know what? Screw this! I’m sure inspiration will strike after watching a drama or two! Yeah! Definitely. »

 

« That’s the spirit! Now come on, we’re late. »

 

Minhyuk grinned the whole way to Kihyun’s apartment. He was a man on a mission. 

_And Minhyuk never fails his missions._

 

 

.

 

 

When they arrived at the apartment, the other worked quickly. They greeted Jooheon, ruffling his hair, distracting him while they brought him upstair. He was confused, why were they all smiling like that? 

 

« Jooheonnie~ Come on! Don’t be shy, enter the room. »

 

His smaller hyung was looking at him with a smirk, he was in danger. He was about to say something, but they didn’t give him the time as they—Minhyuk and Kihyun, they would pay for this later—pushed him in the room. Jooheon closed his eyes, a small squeal of surprise and panic leaving his mouth. He was going to fall on the ground. But he didn’t. His back collided on a rock-hard chest, hands grabbing his arms to steady him. Hoseok. He quickly detangled himself from his savior’s arms, face twisting in an expression of pure rage.

 

« MAKE UP! » was the last think they heard before the door slammed shut.

 

_The fuckers had locked it._

 

 

.

Step 3: They argue, they fight, and then BAM a kiss.

 

 

Jooheon glared at the locked door in front of him, clearly angry about his current situation. How could they betray him like that? His friends? His own brother? When he was out of here, they were dead. He let out a growl, slowly turning to face the other occupant of the room. Shin Hoseok. His ex-boyfriend. Seeing him made his heart ache and his head spin. He hated the effect the other had on him.

 

« So. Obviously you and the others staged this little meet-up. Finally had time to make up lies and manipulate the others in believing them? »

 

« You’re harsh Jooheon-ah. »

 

« Can you blame me Shin. », Jooheon didn’t want to listen to Hoseok, to hear his voice and his words. He wasn’t ready, not after seeing him and Bambam, together. « I don’t want to listen to you. But like you can see, I’m forced to do so. Make it quick. »

 

Hoseok hated how the younger sounded. So harsh, brutal, cruel. He was used to the other’s sweet tone, smooth voice reaching his ears, a gentle smile on Jooheon’s face, but, the one facing him, was scowling, arms crossed before him, stare hard but wavering.

 

« It was a misunderstanding. » 

 

Before coming here, Hoseok had thought about what he would say, but facing Jooheon right now, his speech went god knows where. He tried to mesure his words as best as he could, but, it seemed like it only served at angering the younger’s even more.

 

« Oh please! Hoseok you were kissing another guy! Your lips were touching his! I fucking saw you! Of course it wasn’t a misunderstanding! GOD WHY AM I EVEN HERE!!! »

 

« Please calm down… »

 

« YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!!! OF COURSE IT SEEMS SO SIMPLE FOR YOU!! BUT I CAN’T CALM DOWN! NOT WHEN YOU’RE SPROUTING NONSENSE LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!!! »

 

« STOP SCREAMING JOOHEON! IS IT HARD FOR YOU TO LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!!! »

 

« YES! YES IT FUCKING IS! BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS LYING, LYING, AND LYING AGAIN!!! »

 

« I NERVER LIED TO YOU!! YOU KNOW WHAT! THE ONLY LIE HERE IS YOU SAYING YOU HAVE FEELING FOR ME!!! BECAUSE IF YOU DID LOVE ME THEN YOU WOULD LISTEN TO ME!!! BUT YOU DON’T WANT TO!! »

 

They were yelling, their voices cracking from the intensity. They were angry, the both of them, the force from their argument echoing through the room, through the entire apartment. The tension in the air was heavy, surrounding them like a thick coat of fog. Jooheon’s hands were trembling from the adrenaline, ayes narrowed into slits; Hoseok was breathing heavily, left hand coming to his hair, and pushing them out of his eyes.

 

« Are you doubting my feelings for you Shin? », Jooheon spat, taking a step forward.

 

« That’s exactly what I’m saying Lee. », the red-head answered, also stepping forward.

 

They were close now, forgetting everything about personals spaces, their faces were only inches apart, but they didn’t seem to notice it. They were glaring daggers at each other, none of them wanting to step down.

 

« Ah! Speak about Irony…Are you really trying to make me pass as the bad guy here? Really? »

 

« I’m not. Simply stating facts. »

 

Their voices dripped with sarcasm, hatred, cruelty and anger. They weren’t screaming anymore, but the tension was still present between them. In fact, them speaking with calmer voices left an even more dangerous feeling for everyone who could hear them—read, the rest of the guys, who were spying on the two exes, thanks to Changkyun’s and Minhyuk’s phones; thank you technology and video calls!—.

 

« You’re really the worse Shin. »

 

« Stop with this Lee. You know what I’m saying is true. If it wasn’t then you would make an effort. You would at least try to listen to my explanations. »

 

« Bullshit. I was in love with you Hoseok and you know it. I gave you my first kiss, my first time. You were my first love. I got in a fight with my brother to defend you! to defend our couple! Fuck Hoseok! You can’t say that! You can’t just say I never loved you when I gave you everything. You have no fucking right… », and, as much as hefought against it, a single tear escaped the blond’s right eye, calming the older male instantly. On pure instinct, Hoseok’s hand came to brush the other’s tear away, and he cupped his cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

 

« Then stop saying I lied to you Jooheon. I just…I just want you to listen to me. I’m sorry, I…I swear I never meant to hurt you. This is all…Bambam needed help for a play, he needed to practice, and he was the one who kissed me. I was in shock Jooheon. I was about to push him of me and ask for explanations but you came and…You know what happened next. »

 

They stayed like that, basking in complete silence, still standing so close from each other.

 

« I’m really sorry if I hurt you just now Jooheon-ah. I was angry, two seconds ago I was so fucking angry at you, at myself, at everyone, but now, god, I’m just so tired. I’m tired of fighting, tired of not being able to see you, to touch you, to hear you and speak to you. To be with you…Jooheon, please, don’t leave me. Not again. I want to be with you, I want… »

 

« Kiss me. »

 

Time seemed to stop, no sounds could be heard except for the thumbing of their hearts. It was like a melody, one made by the sound of their two hearts mingling. The most beautiful one they’ve ever heard.

Hoseok was in a state of intense surprise, eyes widened, still staring at the other’s deep brown orbs.

 

« Huh…? »

 

« Kiss me before I change my mind. »

 

And Hoseok did. Of course he did, because he wanted to do it for the longest time, because he missed Jooheon. So, his hand delicately grabbed the back of the younger’s head, founding his through the fair curls, tilting it up just a little, his other hand grabbing Jooheon’s waist, closing the small gap they had between each other, and he softly pressed his lips to the other’s plump ones. And god, finally! He missed this, the feeling ofJooheon’s soft lips over his own, the feeling of the other’s hands on his back, the feeling of the younger’s body against his. The younger in his arm, his scent all over him, wrapped into their own bubble: he was back home.

 

They separated after a moment, staring at each other, a small smile gracing each of their figure. And they kissed again, and again and again, they kissed till it wasn’t an innocent kiss anymore, hands exploring their bodies, re-familiarizing with each other, finding the right notes again. They kissed so much, they ended up on Kihyun’s bed, Jooheon straddling Hoseok. They kissed so much, they lost themselves in it, in the passion, in their desires, in their love.

 

_And if they ended up making love on the brunet’s bed that night, no one blamed them for it._

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

**HOHEON BACK AT IT AGAIN**

 

 

 

Min: I can’t believe we fucking did it

 

Min: fuuuuuuuccck im bout to cry

 

Min: dont wanna cryyyy

 

Kukk: ulgo sipji anha

 

Min: tooo fucking laatte

 

Kiki: stop being dramatic

 

Frog: i still can’t fucking believe you wanted to see them fuck

 

Hyun: really minhyuk i’m going to kill you

 

Min: BUT IT WAS FOR SCIENCE

 

Hyun: you too changkyun

 

Kukk: ok listen hyung

 

Kukk: we could at least see them forplaying you know

 

Kukk: no big deal

 

Min: RIGHT AND THEY WErE SO SWEET AND SHIT

 

Min: AND WE WAATCHED THEIR ENTIRE FIGHT SO WHY NOT THE MAKE UP SEX

 

Min: IT WAS THE BONUS WE TALKED ABOUT HYUNG

 

Min: THEM FUCKING

 

Min: SHIT WE COULD HAVE SELL THIS SHIT 

 

Min: A WHOLE S E X T A P E

 

Frog: be careful min, hyunwoo hyung get easily triggered over the word sextape

 

Kiki: lever him alone

 

Frog: stfu you overprotective-not-boyfriend-boyfriend

 

Kiki: fight me you turtle

 

Hyun: listen minhyuk, i’ve heard enough, there’s no way i want to watch my brother and his boyfriend do the dirty

 

Min: I mean you do you i gueeeessss

 

Kukk: yeeeeah

 

Hyun: And I swear to god if you try to film something in the future, i’ll destroy you

 

Min: NO DON’T THREATEN ME YOUNG MAN I HAVE RECEIPS

 

Min: I CAN EASILY TELL JOOBEE IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU ALL OF THIS HAPPENED

 

Min: THAT YOU MADE STUPID PLANS AND HIRED BAMBAM TO DO THE DIRTY WORK

 

Min: AH AH!

 

Kukk: …

 

Frog: …

 

Kiki: …

 

Hyun: …

 

Bun: …

 

Bee: ………..what

 

Kiki: …Minhyuk…

Frog: oh shit

 

Kukk: rip min, rip hyunwoo hyung

 

Bun: Baby…listen…you brother made a mistake but look we fixed everything right!

 

Bee: hyunwoo hyung you what

 

Hyun: ….

 

Min: oh so we’re on THAT gc…

 

Min: well. 

 

Min: SORRY I’M OUT

 

 

**Min has left the discussion**

 

 

Kukk: bitch fuck this shit I’m out

 

Frog: omfg he fucking dead

 

 

**Kukk has left the discussion**

 

**Frog has left the discussion**

 

 

Hyun: well…

 

Hyun: i think I’ll just

 

Kiki: Hyung don’t leave the GC i beg u.

 

 

**Hyun has left the discussion**

 

 

Kiki: fuck

 

 

** Kiki has left the discussion **

 

 

Bun: oh god

 

Bun: babee don’t do anything rash ok

 

Bee: i hope hyunwoo knows we live together.

 

Bee: Hey Hoseokie~

 

Bee: I don’t have a brother anymore

 

Bee: he fucking dying tonight.

 

 

**Bee has left the discussion**

 

 

Bun: fuck

 

Bun: my boyfriend is going to kill my best friend who is also his brother and OMG 

 

Bun: well…I at least try to help.

 

Bun: I hope Hyunwoo will be alive tomorrow tho

 

Bun: good luck brother

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

« SON FUCKING HYUNWOO!!! »

 

« IT’S HYUNG YOU LITTLE SHIT!!! »

 

« SON FUCKING HYUNWOO HYUNG!!!! »

 

 

.

 

 

_.I love you._

 

 

_._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end seems a little rushed tbh, but I was kind of tired of seeing it sits on my desktop for ages. I also think you can clearly see the evolution of my writing style. The fights are horrible but guess who never had a relationship and who doesn't know what it feels like to argue with a lover. ME!!! But like I said earlier, I really tried my best and put my whole being into it.
> 
> I'll let whatever happened to Hyunwoo up to your imagination!
> 
> Also this is not beta-ed not proofread because I don't have the strength to right now 
> 
> About the characters, well I'm definitely Minhyuk, Kihyun was so soft in this, I'll make him a savage in another story. Hyungwon and Changkyun were bae in this, their relationship is only implied but I hope it pleased some of you.There's some typos I'm sure of it, and the overuse of this: 's. 
> 
> All in all, I really like this story you know, I hope you liked it too.
> 
> Bambam I love you child.<3
> 
> Feedbacks are always appreciated! Tag yourself if you want!
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr: http://coconut7up.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'll yell right back!
> 
> ~Thank you~


End file.
